


soft and loved

by puppydoll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (just wrist restraints), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Untouched, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), aftercare is important u shits !!, but also dream gets fucked into the mattress so um sbhdlskfj, kind of?, literally just smut, they fuckin, yup. that tag is back.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydoll/pseuds/puppydoll
Summary: "no, puppy." sapnap says, exactly like you'd scold a dog that's misbehaving.dream whines.sapnap's fingers pull out.dream whines louder.// lowercase intended ; personas, not creators ; will be removed if discomfort from ccs is expressed// DO NOT SEND TO ANY CONTENT CREATORS
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 745





	soft and loved

**Author's Note:**

> to be 100% honest this is just smut i wrote while listening to a soft playlist. i don't know how it turned out like this, but here we are. 
> 
> anyway, ya local they/them back at it again with dream getting fucked into incoherence by sapnap.

dream's thighs are trembling, struggling to hold him up as he makes a choked sound into the pillow, a shudder wracking him as fingers press into that stupid little spot that renders him helpless, making his back arch and toes curl without him even meaning to. it's _good,_ it's so good, and the amused little laugh that sapnap lets out as his fingers dig in again and then press apart, stretching dream and making him mewl, really solidifies the quiet awe that dream feels over how _well_ his partner knows him.

"pretty..." sapnap whispers in praise, and dream can _hear_ the smug grin in his voice as a third finger presses in, stretching him wide, making him whimper and push back into the fingers. "so pretty."

he wants to say something, beg for more, plead for sapnap to be done and just _fuck him_ because he can take it, and he _wants,_ he wants _so bad,_ but some part of him knows that he can't take it. not yet, so he lets himself be fingerfucked into a whimpering puddle, all too aware of how his own dick hangs heavy between his thighs that are _still trembling._

"you're doing so good," sapnap murmurs, his other hand gently sliding up dream's thigh and making him whimper a little too pathetically. "so so good. almost done, baby. hang on."

"fff-uck," dream keens out as sapnap's fingers spread him wide again, voice higher pitched than he thought it could go without actual effort. _"please."_

sapnap just chuckles at him, low and amused, and his fingers are digging in again and it's all dream can do to not let his thighs give out as a moan is ripped out of him, pressing against the fingers to feel them dig in _harder,_ to give himself _more,_ and-

"no, puppy." sapnap says, exactly like you'd scold a dog that's misbehaving.

dream whines.

sapnap's fingers pull out.

dream whines louder.

the sound of a short, warm, amused laugh rushes through dream and makes something in him ease, feeling and hearing sapnap shuffle around behind him, fingers curling against the rope that binds his hands behind his back.

some of it is blurry and lost to dream's internal mantra of cries and whines of impatience, but that needy feeling is abruptly amplified and the internal mantra silenced as something p- _resses_ and _oh,_

dream's jaw goes slack and he moans as sapnap slides in, feeling thick and _good_ and _fuck,_ yeah, just like that. that's good, that's _so_ good.

distantly, he's aware of himself letting out needy little noises and gasps as sapnap bottoms out, pressing against him, hands on his hips and gripping hard enough to bruise. just how dream wants and _needs_ it. he _needs_ this - needs to feel how sapnap fills him up and pushes him open just enough for it to feel a tiny bit weird in the way he craves more than he would prefer to admit, he _needs_ the way sapnap's hands dig into his hips hard enough to leave little bruises that send sparks down his spine when he presses them to feel the damage later, and more than anything he needs-

" _fuck,_ yeah, baby. so good, fuck. so good for me."

sapnap's approval _._

mewls and cries and sobs and moans are fucked out of dream, his thighs trembling and struggling to hold him up as sapnap fucks him open, holding him up with strong hands on his hips, brain swimming with how good he feels, being fucked so deep and good and precise at an angle that makes his eyes roll back with pleasure, sapnap grinding up against him before going back to deep, long strokes that seem to reach further and further and _further_ inside of him, reducing him to a gasping, whimpering puddle of goo, because sapnap fills him so good, sapnap makes him feel so good.

"s- _appy!"_ fuck, that's embarrassing, the way his voice breaks when he calls sapnap's name, but sapnap thrusts into that angle again and dream is _sobbing,_ head spinning and hips fucking back, chasing sapnap's and sapnap _laughs,_ soft and warm and comforting, oozing over him and making him float higher and higher.

"yeah, yeah. _fuck_ , puppy. fuck, you're so good for me," sapnap gasps softly, one hand grabbing onto the ropes that tie dream's wrists and pulling him up, shifting them so that suddenly dream is sitting on sapnap's dick and it's _pressing_ and _**fuck.**_

"god, y-" sapnap abruptly cuts himself off as he presses his hand into dream's stomach to help him settle, freezing.

"s-sap?" dream hiccups, fear wracking him. did he do something wrong? is sapnap hurt? he glances down to where sapnap's hand is and oh. _oh._

there's a. a _bulge_ in his stomach and yes he knows logically it's just from the position of their bodies but the realization that sapnap's fucking him so deep and filling him up so good that you can see it through his stomach has dream whimpering, trying to press down more, wanting to see how good sapnap fills him up.

**_"fuck."_** sapnap says, more of a groan than anything else, and dream's hips twitch. "look how fucking well you take me, princess, i can see myself through your stomach."

dream lets out a whine he failed to repress at being called "princess" _alone_ , and then moans loud and helpless when sapnap rocks up into him, the angle making him feel _so_ much more full. so fucking full, _fuck._

"sssh- _fuck_ ," dream gasps, fucking back in time with sapnap's rocks up, head tipping back, sapnap's teeth finding home on the curve of his shoulder to his neck, making his hips spasm as a jolt of what feels like electricity strikes him and it's only _then_ that he realizes how _close_ he is.

a shout escapes him as sapnap fucks up into him again, a little harder than the last time, and he's left gasping as sapnap suddenly is fucking into him like that again and again. he can't complain, it's fucking _good,_ but he's confused as to why sapnap just suddenly is fucking him hard and rough. 

"yeah? what's that?" sapnap growls, and dream can _feel_ the rough arousal in the texan's voice, making him gasp and squirm against the dick fucking into him relentlessly. "say that again."

dream doesn't know what he means, but sapnap bucks into him again, hard, and he's crying out before he can think.

_"sir!"_

... _oh._

sapnap groans into him, and fucks his hips up again - hard - dream gasping and letting out incoherent little cries as he's fucked into, restrained by a hand on his hip and another pulling on the rope binding his wrists. 

"god, you're so fucking _pretty,_ dream. calling me sir, a fucking mess squirming and babbling for me to fuck you more, you'd put a pornstar to shame." sapnap says, seemingly completely mindless, and dream is left sobbing his pleasure and crying and babbling just like sapnap says, begging for _more, more, more, please, fuck, please sapnap,_

"call me sir again." sapnap says, tugging on the rope and _oh_ that's not a request but the way he fucks up into dream, and the way dream can't help but obey,-

"sssir! sir! fuck, sir please, please, i n-nneed it, fuck me, please, please, fuck, more," he can't help it, the words are pouring out of him, and sapnap groans, fucking into him harder and dream _writhes._

"ss _sir!"_

he's- he can't- he-

"sir, sir let me cum please, please i need to i need it please let me cum please, fuck, i can't, please lemme-" a sharp cry escapes him as he's suddenly slammed onto his chest and fucked into hard and fast and a few thrusts in and he's wailing, sapnap fucking into his prostate hard enough to make dream incoherent, eyes rolling back as his hands twist in their binds.

"fuck, you sound like a _slut,_ " sapnap growls, and dream sobs. "god, yeah, 'course you like that. you wanna fuckin' cum? then cum, whore."

and god he _does,_ he can't help it, the way sapnap's fucking him and how pent up he feels and sapnap's _voice_ and and and-

he can feel his back arch and he can feel himself screaming or yelling or. _something_ and he's pretty sure it's a mix of "nick" and "sir" and "fuck" but he can't tell as his vision does... something weird because all he can feel is _good_ and it's _intense_ and the good feeling doesn't stop until it turns into "too much" and he's squirming and he's pretty sure there's actual tears in his eyes while sapnap fucks him through his high, and he can _feel_ sapnap cumming in him and _god_ that's fucking hot and _hhnm-_

"god, _dream,"_ sapnap gasps out, fucking into him for a few moments longer, forehead pressing into the backs of dream's shoulderblades, sweat making his dark hair stick to tan and freckled skin. "fuck, you're so good for me."

a sob escapes dream, and he realizes he actually _is_ crying, tears dripping down his face, blurring his vision, and a hitching, broken breath wracks his body, and sapnap _has_ to feel it because the forehead touching his shoulders is suddenly gone and sapnap pulls out, a shaky gasp that was almost a sob falling from dream's gasp as he feels cum drip down his thighs.

"hey, hey, baby, look at me," sapnap whispers, and the rope falls from dream's wrists. he's moved, gently, onto his side, and sapnap is peering at him, face scrunched up in that cute little way with concern as he wipes dream's tears away. "you okay? did i push too hard?"

dream shakes his head, sniffling and making a weak noise, feeling fucked out and so fucking _loved_ as he shifts to tuck himself under sapnap's chin, sapnap's arms wrapping around him protectively. 

"bubba?"

"'m good. 'm r'lly good. jusst a lot." dream slurs out, cuddling against sapnap, clinging and feeling like he never wants to let go.

sapnap laughs, something breathless and choked that dream doesn't quite register, just like how most of their cleanup is a blur, just feeling the good sort of dizzy, and strange kind of heavy as he does his best to help sapnap clean them both up. warm cloths, fingers very carefully scooping cum out of his fucked-out body, each other's clothes and dream managing to be coherent enough to pick out a movie for them both to watch, water bottles and snacks and cuddling, and dream snuggles up into sapnap's chest, makes some sort of sleepy noise as he presses close.

he's sure there's going to be bruises tomorrow, bites and kisses and hickeys from each other's mouths, and bruises on dream's hips from sapnap's hands, but he feels so safe... so warm and loved and happy and _peaceful._

"i love you." dream murmurs, and he feels the smile curl sapnap's lips against his hair.

"i love you too, bubby."

**Author's Note:**

> bottom dream in dreamnap supremacy. :)


End file.
